


The Trials of Parenthood

by Moroi_Princess (mattie24601)



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/Moroi_Princess
Summary: It's your first night fully on your own as a parent.
Series: New Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611580





	The Trials of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story at 3 am when I was overthinking my own relationship.

It’s your first night back in San Diego. The apartment you bought was mostly furnished, all you need to get now is a bed for Lexi. For the next few nights though she can sleep with you while you get everything settled.

You walk into the apartment with Lexi on your hip, immediately she starts looking around and wiggling to get down.

“Give me a second Lex, I-I’ll put you down as soon as the door is shut.” You’ve brought her to the apartment before, when you were still looking for a place to live so you assume she just wants to look around some more before it’s time for bed.

“Where Lucy?”

“What?

“Where Lucy, mama, want Lucy.”

“Lucy’s still in Pennsylvania, remember, she didn’t move with us.”

“Want Lucy mama,” and then she starts to cry. This isn’t the first time Lexi has started crying, obviously, and at least you know why she’s crying but every other time you’ve had someone else to help you with it, and now the very person you’re so used to getting help from is what’s causing her tears. Thankfully you had the sense to put Lexi’s favorite stuffed animal in her backpack that was on the plane with you so it’s easily accessible. You grab her stuffed puppy, he’s definitely seen better days but he’s still her favorite.

“Here Lex, here’s Doggie,” you pick her back up, making sure she’s still got a grip on her dog while pulling out your phone to text Lucy. It’s only 5:30 here so Lucy should still be awake at 8:30 her time. After getting confirmation that Lucy isn’t currently eating dinner or on a date, you move toward your own carry on from the plane and pull out your laptop, a challenge while holding a four-year-old. “Look, I’m going to call Lucy, you can talk to her, will that be okay?” Hearing Lucy’s name Lexi quiets a little, tears still leaving tracks down her cheeks as she nods. You sit down on the couch with Lexi in your lap facing the computer as you call Lucy.

“Lucy!” Lexi squeaks when her face comes into view.

“Hi baby girl, I miss you.”

“Miss you, Lucy. Why you not here?”

“Your mama moved to where you are because her family is there, here mom, and her brother and sister, but my family is here.”

“I’m not family?” Lexi asks and you can tell she’s about to start crying again.

“Of course you are baby girl, I promise I’ll come visit you really soon. Maybe mama will bring you back here sometimes too.”

Lexi turns back to look at you and you nod, letting her know that you will go back to visit. “For Thanksgiving we'll probably come for a few days,” you direct that at Lucy. You let them continue talking for a little bit before you have to get Lexi ready for bed. Because it’s the first night you let Lexi keep talking to Lucy as she gets ready for bed. The book that Lexi picks out for you to read to her is one you’ve read to her probably too many times so you have it memorized, you know that Lucy does too as soon as you tell her the title. You take turns reading to her and by the end of the story she’s fast asleep. You turn on her night light and turn off the overhead light as you leave the room with your laptop to talk to Lucy.

“Thank you for doing that. Lucy I don’t know what to do, I’ve always had you, how can I do this by myself?”

“You’ve done this before, you’ve taken her with you to see your family before,” she reminds you. Of course you’ve done that but this is different this is the rest of her life, not just a few weeks. Dating isn’t really your thing, plus most 25 year-olds don’t want to worry about a kid, they want to go out. You voice all this to Lucy and she seems speechless. “Why are you worrying about this now, you knew this was going to happen eventually.”

“I know, but it just hit me today when my best friend and essentially Lexi’s other parent was missing and I didn’t know what to do other than call you.”

“You’ve handled worse crises than this, you will be okay, and you can call me anytime you need help, we can even still have our Sunday night movie nights, it won’t be exactly how it was but you will be okay, you will be okay, you will be okay.”

“Thanks Lucy, again, you’re the best.”

“I know.”


End file.
